This invention relates to sanitary pads for men.
The use of sanitary pads by women is almost universal in modern society. Such pads are, of course, used by women during menstruation.
The use of sanitary pads by men is relatively uncommon. However, numerous male problems varying from involuntary ejaculation, partial incontinence due to benign prostatic hyperplasia and post urination drip can be helped by sanitary pad protection. The problem of partial incontinence is relatively common among older men.
The use of a sanitary pad for men is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,064,880, issued to Logan on December 27, 1977. Specifically, this patent discloses various embodiments of tubular made sanitary napkins. Adhesive may be used to hold the sanitary napkins together. The sanitary napkins may be stored with parts of the tube folded under and in between other parts of the generally cylindrical tube shape.
The following additional U.S. Patents disclose other sanitary napkins or fabric constructions:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Inventor Issue Date ______________________________________ 3,871,378 Duncan et al Mar. 18, 1975 3,939,836 Tunc Feb. 24, 1976 4,182,334 Johnson Jan. 8, 1980 4,244,367 Rollenhagen Jan. 13, 1981 ______________________________________
The Duncan et al patent shows an absorbent bandage or sanitary napkin which is shaped to conform to a women's anatomy and may be used for incontinence. The structure uses an absorbent core material and a top sheet of hydrophobic material.
The Tunc patent discloses a fabric structure for use in sanitary napkins or similar applications. The structure uses an absorbent core in between two outer layers.
The Johnson patent shows a perineal shield device which initially is flat, but may be folded to conform to a wearer's anatomy.
The Rollenhagen patent shows a lined panty which has a layer structure including a layer of stretch resistant plastic in between absorbent layers.
Although the above prior art patents have been generally useful for their intended purposes, they have been subject to one or more significant disadvantages.
Prior art male sanitary pads have been troublesome to store in that they are generally quite thick because they use overlapping layers. Additionally, such prior art designs have commonly required the making of a cylindrical tube of absorbent material. The manufacturing of a generally cylindrical absorbent tube has been thought necessary in order to properly surround the wearer's penis.
In addition to the generally bulky storage and relatively complex construction, prior art male sanitary pads have generally been relatively expensive to manufacture in view of the complexity of construction.